Always
by IShipMaskyXHoodie
Summary: Tails' brothers died years ago but Tails goes back to the city one last time but are things really as they seem?
1. Chapter 1

I made my way down the drive way to the man. Hearing footsteps I turned to see Splinter making his way down the driveway slowly. I watched as he asked " Hurry back, please my daughter". I nodded sadly as I embraced him in a hug. Turning to the van, I got in, turning it on and driving down to what remained of New York.

As I drove into the ruins of the city I thought of what had happened over the years. The foot had kidnapped my older brothers, Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey. Shortly after the Doot had attacked our home, causing me, Casey, April and Master Splinter to flee to an abandoned warehouse. When we got there Casey had flew into a rage and while the rest of us slept, went off in the middle of the night, without any note. April I didn't really blame, because she had tried to stay for us but eventually she left in the night as well, leaving a note apologising but saying she had to go find Casey. I never heard from her again so I assume that she was slaughtered.

I looked around warily as I stepped past all of the broken buildings and entered what use to be the headquartes of the foot, I opened the door and made my way to the main room. The people I was looking for knew that I was here, and would be here shortly. I sat, and closing my eyes, started to meditate. As I meditated I heard four pairs of footsteps surrounding me, hearing their faint breathing and smelling them as they surrounded me

Looking up I commanded "Come out! I know you are here". Looking around I saw Leo standing on the balcony. He smiled at me "Tails, I didn't expect to see you. How did you know we were here?" he questioned. I smirked and answered "The same way I know Raph is above and slightly behind me and that Donnie and Mikey are each side of me". I watched in satisfaction as his smile faltered before he made a gesture with his hand. Looking up I saw Raph drop down and looking side to side I saw Mikey and Donnie appearing.

Watching me carefully, Raph spoke"Why are you here Tails". "Isn't it obvious, she wants us back" Mikey snorted in contempt. My eyes watered slightly as they laughed before Donnie adressed me. "Are you finally going to leave that old rat and join Master Shredder?" he asked me. I flinched at that before answering " I am here to see if my brothers are still alive". Leo frowned confused before saying " We are still alive". Mikey stepped forward before saying" Do you want us to go back to how it was before?" in amusement, his smirk widening as I winced and flinched at that. Raph laughed " You want us to go back to sneaking around, hiding our relationship because it was wrong?".

I stood up and kicked my backpack into the middle as their old possesions fell out. Leo looked up and asked " You kept them?". I gave a weak attempt at a smile as I answered "I-They were yours, you deserve to have them back". Raph spoke " We don't need them any more, they are worthless" and threw a match at the bag, making it go up in flames. I felt my heart break as my last hope to get my brothers back went up in flames. I stared at them "We can be together again Tails, if you choose to join Master Shredder" Donnie told me gently. I finally allowed my tears to fall as I shook my head "I love my brothers and I really want them back but you are not my brothers, I'm sorry but my answer is no". Their faces hardened and they jumped to attack me.

Jumping back I kicked Donnie and Mikey away, jumped over Raph's low aimed sweeping kick but stumbled into Leo's ambush. Recalling a time years ago where I thought up a counter move to it I moved backwards slightly before spinning on my heel and kicking Leo in the face only to fall pray to Mikey pressing a pressure point on my neck, causing me to black out.

I groaned as I awoke, before freezing as the memories came back to me. I sat up, or tried to at least as I realised I was strapped down. Straining I shouted incohorantly through my gag. Donnie came into view tugging a machine.

At the sight of it I started to scream, though they were muffled. I heard about this machine, it was created early on and was the reason, I suspect, my brothers joined the foot.

Donnie smiled as he saw the escalating panic and fear in my glaring eyes. " You should have joined us sister without it having to come to this" he told me simply as I shouted curses at him.

Looking behind me he said "Raphael, Michelangelo and Leonardo, hold Tails down if you please". Raph grabbed my arms while Leo and Mikey held my legs down as Donnie started attaching the wire to my head helmet he put on me.

As he pressed buttons I started to thrash hard in plain panic, my yells raising to a shrill scream of pain. As I screamed, I felt a hand weaving through my hair gently while a voice whispered in my ear.

As the machine came to a stop, I fell silent my eyes still shut. I tried to remember the last thing I was doing -Me and my brothers were hunting down the rat for Master Shredder-. I relaxed recognising the hands of my brothers rubbing my arms and legs reassuringly.

 _I am ending this here as I have had not worked on this for a while so I am ending it as a oneshot. I hope you enjoy. Rate and Review please!_


	2. Torn

Guys, I really need your opinion. At school I have this friends. I've known her for a while, however, she may make a very bad decision that could have very grave consequences.

In the summer, she is meeting up with this guy, about 21, and he is six years older than her. She has known him for a year, and says that he is alright, but I'm not so sure. She says there are meeting up to have, you know what.

However, as much as she says that he is alright and has treated her alright, saying it's her choice to have you know what at whatever time she is ready for it, I'm concerned he may be a good actor, and he may take advantage of her.

If you were in my shoes, what would you guys do? Because I know that I should tell someone, but she's made me promise not to, but at the same time I don't want her to be one of those girls that are raped, then killed.

So what would you guys do? I promised to keep quiet about it, but I can't as there are so many things that can go wrong with what she is about to do. Should I break my promise and tell someone? Or not tell someone, keep quiet, and if what I fear does happen, feel guilt for the fact I know I could have stopped it and I didn't.

If any one thinks what I'm saying is a joke, it isn't and I'm really concerned for her safety with this guy.


End file.
